1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and processes for water purification. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and processes for purifying water in remote and/or economically disadvantaged communities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over a billion people in the world lack access to safe drinking water. Water-borne disease is a leading cause of illness in the developing world, contributing to the death of 15 million children every year, on average. Two primary measures of water cleanliness include turbidity levels and bacterial counts. While numerous technological, medical, and educational solutions have been implemented to provide better water quality for developing communities, no single solution has been able to provide water having reasonably acceptable turbidity and bacterial contamination levels for a majority of the communities where there are little or no available treatment infrastructures or surplus energy resources. There is a need therefore for a water treatment method and apparatus that directly addresses the specific constraints and requirements of poor, rural, mountainous, and/or densely populated communities. There is also a need for a water treatment method and apparatus that directly addresses the United Nations Millennium Development Goals (MDG), including reducing child mortality, improving maternal health, combating disease, ensuring environmental sustainability, and developing a global partnership for development.